Sunflower
by Grell Whoops
Summary: Un pequeño One shot de San Valentín


"Tu amor es como estar atado de cuello al suelo. Cuando veo tu cara enfadada es como mirar el cañón de un arma que dispara golpes brutales. Eres tan rara como la comida de el vicecomandante idiota digo demonio. A tu lado las demás mujeres parecen simple mierdas de gorila."

Eran las frases más románticas que podían salir de la cabeza de Okita Sougo para su novia, con la cual celebraría el dichoso 14 de febrero. Y lo tenia agobiado.

Nunca le había prestado mayor atención, años pasados siempre que regresaba al cuartel de su habitual patrullaje lo recibían cajas de chocolates, peluches y cartas que a su gusto apestaban a algún perfume barato.

Como el príncipe del planeta de los sádicos que era, las cartas y los peluches los quemaba juntos con una que otra foto de Hijikata que según el "accidentalmente" caían en su improvisada fogata. Los chocolates los usaba para bromas con purificante según sus palabras y con su inseparable salsa Tabasco, los regalaba a los desdichados que ni una migaja había recibido ese día. Y como era de esperarse los aceptaban de inmediato sin reparar en quien se los entregaba. Así pasaba todos los años esa fecha.

Hasta ahora, que por fin había una mujer "digna" de el. No era la típica chica que solo cuidaba su apariencia ni mucho menos su léxico. De hecho hablaba peor que un pirata y sus prendas se militaban a cambiar solo en cada estación.

Su patrullaje de ese día lo llevo enfrente de una florería tan colorida, percatándose del olor que desprendían todas las flores, era algo agradable. Las miro todas y solo una llamo su atención, sobresalía de las demás por ser grande, sus pétalos eras bastante considerables y amarillos, el centro era de color marrón a la viste se veía aterciopelado.

La dueña era una dulce anciana, percatándose del chico se acercó a hablarle.

¿Es para su novia, joven policía?- Todo el Kabuki-cho lo conocían por su puesto de trabajo -Déjeme decirle que tiene muy buen gusto, esa flor se llama Girasol-

Escucho atentamente a la mujer y le nació la curiosidad. – Oiga anciana. ¿Esa flor tiene algún significado?-

-Oh, por supuesto que si, en el lenguaje de las flores significa "Eres preciosa" y este que es amarillo en particular, significa "Eres mi sol. Solo te miraré a ti, y como el girasol yo me girare siempre hacia ti."

-Umm, ya veo- Por un momento se arrepintió de preguntar, era bastante cursi para el. – Me voy, nos vemos anciana- Dio la vuelta y avanzo un par de pasos, cuando se detuvo y volvió la cabeza para mirar por última vez dicha flor.

Ya pasada su jornada laboral iba camino al parqué donde se encontraría con su amada. Ese era siempre su punto de encuentro, extrañamente ninguno lo había propuesto, solo paso. El anaranjado del atardecer pintaba las calles .

Como era de esperarse la vio con su inseparable sombrilla, sentada en una banca tambaleando los pies como si una niñita se tratara chupando una de sus tiras de sukombu.

-¿Tan impaciente estar por verme, que llegaste temprano, china?- Llego por detrás sin hacer ruido. Con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra en la espalda.

La chica volteo con el cenó levemente fruncido.

-¿Qué mierdas dices Sádico? Deberías de besar mis pies por el simple hecho de voltear a verte.-

Una vena palpito en su frente. Y comenzó a hablar mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Sabes, hoy recibí muchos regalos de mis admiradoras.- Trataba de picar su ego.

-Y eso a mi que me importa bastando. Solo son mujeres idiota que no saben la mierda que realmente eres- Se notaba desde lejos lo disgustada que se estaba poniendo. Y eso fue una clara victoria para el.

-Vaya, no sabia que eras tan celosa, pero no te preocupes que solo soy tuyo.- Lo decía con total sarcasmo y ironía.

Cuando ella volteo con irritación marcada en sus iris azules lo encaró y recibió un porrazo en toda la cara de algo suave. Era una flor, específicamente un girasol.

-Eres tan fácil de hacer enojar, tonta- Quito la flor y la sustituyo con su rostro plantándole un beso.

Ella correspondió inmediatamente soltando distraídamente su sombrilla y apretando el chaleco levemente a la altura del pecho. Fue un beso lento, largo solo disfrutando el sabor del otro.

Sougo rompió el beso. -Vamos a comer algún lugar, tengo hambre-

Los ojos de Kagura se iluminaron, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, no importa cuantas veces hicieran eso siempre la cohibía.

Como su gran amor, la comida estaba involucrada en esa invitación aceptó de inmediato. Sabia de antemano que pagaba el. Se percato de la flor que ahora estaba en su regazo, y la tomo con delicadeza. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro

-Sádico te premiare aceptando tu invitación.- Se paro de un salto de la banca y le extendió la mano, con una enorme sonrisa.

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa, recordando el significado de la flor.

-Eres preciosa- murmuró

-¿Dijiste algo?- Volteo ella a verlo cuando salían del parqué

-Nada, nada fueron ganas de vomitar después de besarte.- Se gano un codazo bastante fuerte

Se fueron tomados de la mano el cargando su sombrilla y ella con delicadeza la flor. Muy a su manera pasaron un hermoso San Valentín.

Fin

Hola. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Merezco una golpiza por tardar me tanto en actualizar. Este es un pequeño one shot sobre el 14 de febrero daaa xD Lo acabo de terminar, perdonen si esta algo burdo y feo. Tengo dos historias más pendientes por si se preguntaban.

Pero a veces la vida no deja que los termine... Bueno a quien engaño solo es flojera x-Kill me pliz

La verdad me es muy difícil escribir :C Solo me salen decentemente los POV e-e

Por eso también me tardo. Sorry UwUr

 **Tengo unas cuantas de aclaraciones .**

 **En el primer párrafo me inspire en la letra de unas canciones, no son frases mías ok *-***

 **Sobre los Girasoles investigue su significado, ósea que no es inventado xD**

 **Y como sabrán los girasoles siempre ven el sol y cuando se oculta parecen marchitos. Son chidos ¿no creen?**

 **Ah! Y también me inspire en una imagen la pondré de portada del fic no se preocupen.**

 **Y el purificante es un sinónimo de laxante. Sougo es todo un cabron jajaja**

 **Bueno eso era todo, soy un dolor de hígado, lo se. Gracias por leer, si es que llegaron hasta esta parte. *3* Besos en el yoyopo xDDD Nocierto.**


End file.
